


(Don't) Let Go

by PumpkinSoldier



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinSoldier/pseuds/PumpkinSoldier
Summary: During the journey to Gralea,Ignis is grateful for Prompto being at his side after Altissa, even if it's only something small like holding his hand.A.K.A :The One Where It's A Promnis Train AU





	(Don't) Let Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Jax who wanted to see a Promnis train au.

If Ignis concentrates enough, he feels like he can hear the metal grind of the train running across the tracks. The train carriage they're in buzzes with the low hum of conversation.  

 

He's aware that some of them are talking about their group. He heard the audible gasps as he walked past, the whispers about Noctis and the events of Altissia. 

 

He's grateful for Prompto intertwining their fingers when he hears a little girl not-so-discreetly ask :

 

_**“What happened to that man's eyes?”** _

 

Prompto never lets go of his hand.   
  
\--   
  
“So.” Prompto breaks the silence. “We’re gonna roll right through to Tenebrae?”    
  
“Not before we visit the Royal Tombs in Cartonica.” Ignis says, he leans in slightly to Prompto, who shuffles in closer, pressing against his side.    
  
“What the Hell is wrong with you?” Gladio’s voice is heavy, laced with anger. “We’re not stopping in Tenebrae.” 

 

Ignis tries to tune out Noct and Gladio’s arguing. The tension between the two was worse than ever before. Both of them were taking out their anger on the other. He wants to butt in, he wants to say something but- 

  
The warmth from his side leaves as Prompto stands to play peacemaker.    
“H-Guys cut it-” 

 

He hears a small thud, Prompto’s been shoved aside. 

Noctis’ angry footsteps thud through the train carriage ;    
  
“Noct!” Prompto calls out, above the hushed whispers of the other passengers.    


  
“Let him go.” Gladio huffs out, Ignis concentrates on him as the Shield stalks off in the opposite direction. 

  
He’s aware of Prompto hovering in front of him, hesitating between chasing after Noctis or staying.    
  
“You can go after him if you wish.”    
  
“I - I don’t think I should.” Prompto presses into his side again. “I think he just needs some time to himself. Same with Gladio.” 

  
“Is he gone?”    
  
He feels Prompto shift in his seat. “Yeah.”    
  
“Ah.”    
  
Prompto takes hold of his hand again, and he rests his head on the advisor’s shoulder. “D’you think they’ll be okay?”    
  
Ignis sighs deeply, returning the gesture by leaning into Prompto. “I don’t know darling.” He thinks back to the vision Pryna showed him, an overwhelming sense of guilt builds up in his stomach.    
  
“Iggy?” Prompto reaches over with his other hand, capturing Ignis’ hand with both of his own.    
  
“I’m fine.”    
  
Prompto hums in response, nestling himself further on Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis turns his face, and presses a kiss into Prompto’s hair, he sighs again, and tips his head back to rest against the seat.    
  
Prompto doesn’t let go of his hand.   
  
\--

Prompto is constantly by his side when they go to retrieve the Royal Arm.

 

Noctis takes lead as usual, Gladio hangs back, occasionally shouting at Noct to slow down ; to which the young king grumbled obscenities back. When they actually engaged in combat, Ignis felt even more useless. 

 

He hovers at the back, behind Prompto.    
He hears Noctis charge in, almost hitting Stasis.    
He hears a crash in the water, Prompto swearing and gunshots.    
He hears Gladio yelling, and then feels him take hold of his upper arm ; 

 

They continue on to the Royal Tomb. 

 

Dinner is a miserable serving of cup noodles and canned beans. 

They sit in silence, only the sounds of forks scraping inside of containers fill the air. 

  
Gladio pushes his chair back, it scrapes against the Haven stone floor, he makes a point to sit as far away from them as possible. 

  
Prompto sits by Ignis feet, pressed against his leg. “Hey Noct. I took some more photos today. Wanna see?” 

  
“Not now Prompto.” Noctis stands and throws the empty tin to the floor. “I’m going to bed.” 

  
“Oh okay.”    
  
The morning isn’t any better. No one talked much.    
  


Even Prompto was quiet. 

That hurt. 

No humming, no small talk.

 

Nothing.    
  
Gladio took over in leading Ignis.    
He was the one to tell him to hang back when they fought the Malabro.    
  
But once Ignis realises that the creature is vulnerable to fire, the four of them slip back into their old fighting style. Noctis charging in, Gladio watching his back, Prompto picking off targets from afar, and Ignis finally feels useful again. He tosses fire flasks right and left. 

 

Noctis retrieves the Royal Arm. 

 

It's now or never. 

“A moment?” 

“Is everything okay?” Gladio asks. 

“It bloody well isn't.” Ignis snaps. “I won't listen to this pointless bickering in silence anymore.”

 

Nothing. 

Good. They're listening. 

 

“Let's be frank.” He continues. “My vision hasn't improved and it probably won't. That being said, I would remain with you all until the very end.”

“Sorry but I object.” Gladio huffs.”War is a matter of  life and death.” 

“But we'll be there!” Prompto interjects. “We can look out for him.” 

“It's not about us looking out for him!”

“Then he should be free to choose!” Prompto yells back. “If he wants to come with us, then  _ we  _ can protect him!” 

“It's also not about what he wants!” Gladio yells back. “It’s about him risking his li-” 

Neither of them are backing down. “I know full well!” Ignis yells. “I won't ask you to slow down. But if I cannot keep but then I will bow out.” 

Gladio scoffs. “What says his majesty?” 

“Noct.” Ignis turns in the direction he hopes Noctis is, he repeats the words King Regis said to him all those years ago. “One cannot lead by standing still. A king pushes onwards always, accepting the consequences and never looking back.” Gladio. “Gladio, Noct will take his rightful place, but only when he's ready.” 

“We're still taking a massive risk. We’d better  _ all _ be ready.” Gladio starts walking back to the entrance.

 

Ignis slips his hand into Prompto’s, gripping it tight like he’s afraid to let go. 

 

\--

Prompto’s asleep, his feet are tucked up on to the seat, and his head is resting on Ignis’ lap, the advisor’s jacket is folded up into a makeshift pillow. Ignis absent mindlessly strokes the blonde’s hair, following the curve of every carefully styled spike. 

Something in the pit of Ignis’ stomach is nagging at him, he pushes it down to not having eaten anything since breakfast. 

Things were better once they'd acquired the Royal Arm. It was less tense between the group. They'd gotten out most of their anger in the tomb.

“Eager to drive once we're in Gralea?”

“If they'll let me.” Noctis sits opposite him ; he has a foot tucked up on the seat underneath him.    


“We’re fortunate to have the Regalia at all.” Ignis says.”We owe the first secretary our thanks.” 

“She’d get more thanks if she gave us a discount.” 

“Those transceivers are top notch. I recall when the Hydraean raged. In the midst of the empire’s retreat, one conspicuous craft remained behind. The last thing I remember seeing … was his ship, heading for the altar. I - I fell unconscious and was powerless to stop him.” Ignis prays that Noct won't be able to detect his lies.

“I’m just glad you’re alive.” Is all he says.  

Ignis smiles. “My wounds were a small price to pay.”

“I'm glad you're alive too Iggy.” Prompto looks up at him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. 

“No kiss to wake the sleeping beauty?” Noctis teases. 

“Ha ha. Not from you anyway.” Prompto says. “You may be a prince but I have my own prince charming right here.” He pauses and visibly cringed. “Oh-em-gee did I say that outloud?” 

“You did darling.” 

“Ugh kill me now.” Prompto slaps his hands to his face. “How long was I out?” 

“Long enough.” Noctis says. “I thought I was the lazy one.” 

“Oh you are.” Prompto sits up and swings his legs down. “I'm power napping.”

“Oh sure. When you nap in the middle of the day its power napping. When  _ I  _ do it I'm lazy?” 

“That and you're getting your beauty sleep. Shiva knows you need it. ” 

“You sure  _ I'm  _ the one who needs beauty sleep?” Noctis says. “You might wanna check your face.” 

  
“Huh?” Prompto’s quiet for a few moments. “Aww man!”    
  
“What’s the matter?” Ignis asks. 

“The buttons on your jacket imprinted onto my face.” He whines. 

“An improvement if you ask me.” Ignis hears the grin in Noct’s voice.    
  
“Rude.” 

“I'm sure you look as lovely as ever darling.” 

Prompto wraps his arms around Ignis’ neck, kissing his cheek. “Thanks Iggy.”    
  
Ignis reaches up to hold onto his arm. “Did we wake you?”    
  
“No.” Prompto unwinds his arms from Ignis. “I woke up because I gotta pee.” He says a little too loud ; it catches the attention of a mother with a snoozing toddler, who glares and gives Prompto a disgusted look.    
  
Noctis snorts. “Subtle as ever Prom.”

"Hey, if you gotta pee you gotta pee.” He stands and stretches, he shuffles past Ignis. “Back in a second.”  

“Wait.” Ignis slowly reaches out with a hand, towards where he assumes Prompto is. The strange feeling spreads, it feels like it’s tugging on his stomach. He connects with his arm, brushing his fingers down until he takes hold of Prompto’s hand, and brings it to his lips. “Be careful.” 

Prompto chuckles as Noctis makes fake gagging noises. “Iggy I’m just going to pee, it’s not like a daemon is gonna pop out of the toilet and grab me. I'll be right back. Promise.”

Ignis holds onto him as long as he can, straining his arm, when he feels Prompto’s fingers wiggle their way out of the hold. 

 

He lets go of Prompto’s hand. 

 

\--

He's with Gladio went everything goes to Hell.    
Noct and Prompto were seperated from them, and neither one of them was answering their phones.  

Ignis holds open the doors to one of the front-most carriages. “This way!” 

“You'll be safe here.” Gladio calls out. “Just stick together and stay at the front of the train.” He locks the door after the last passenger runs through. “We need to find the others.” 

“I'm certain the two of them are together.” Ignis says. “They can't be far.”    
  
“Let’s hope so.” Gladio pauses. “Come on.”    
  
Ignis has a hand on Gladio’s back, using it to guide him down the train carriage. “I had a feeling something was amiss.”    
  
“What are you talking about?”    
  
“There was something bothering me since the morning, I assumed it was nothing and now look.”    
  
“Iggy you can’t- hey there’s Prompto!” Gladio stalls. “Hey Blondie!”    
  
“Gladio!”   Prompto’s footsteps sound awkward as he gets closer, like he’s half running. “What’s going on?”    
  
“MT’s. It was an ambush.” Gladio says. “The passengers are all safe up ahead.”    
  


“What of Noct?” Ignis asks. “Where is he?” 

 

“I thought Noctis was with you?” 

 

_ Noctis?  _ Prompto never used the Prince's full name. That was weird. 

 

“He's not answering his phone.” Gladio huffs.    
  


“I'll see if I can find him, he might be further down.” Prompto says. “You stay here and take care of the MTs.” 

 

That was strange. Prompto never drawled out his words like that. 

 

“Ignis, are you alright?” Prompto takes his hand, but it's not right.

 

_ It's not right. _

 

Even through his gloves, Ignis can feel that Prompto’s hands are cold, there's a certain stiffness to him. 

 

_ It's not right.  _

 

“I - Where's Noct?” Ignis repeats, the twisted feeling is gnawing away at him. 

 

“We  _ were  _ together. We got seperated. He said something about the roof, or the back of the train. We should split up and look.” Prompto lets go of him, and starts running back in the direction he came from. 

 

“Prompto wait!” Gladio calls out. “He's gone. Hey was he acting weird to you? Like weirder than normal for Prompto?”

 

“I think something's wrong. Something is definitely wrong.” 

 

“What? Ig what're you-” 

 

“We need to find Noctis and Prompto. Now.” 

 

“What are you talking about Iggy? Prompto was just here?”    
  
“I may be blind Gladio, but there’s one thing that I’m damn well sure of.” Ignis grips the top of the walking cane so tight it feels like it might break off. “That was not Prompto.”    
  
“Of course it was. Who else could it be?”    
  
Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Of course. 

By the Six he was an idiot. 

The words are heavy in his mouth.

He knows  _ exactly  _ who it was. “It’s Ar-”    
  
An explosion from the empty carriage behind, sends a shockwave that

knocks Gladio and Ignis off their feet, the latter flails as he tries to regain his footing, the walking stick tumbles from his hand, and he can hear it roll away from him, Ignis loses his balance ; he hits his head on the corner of a seat, and blacks out for a few agonizing moments. 

 

\-- 

 

“Iggy!” Gladio. Gladio’s gently shaking him awake, “Iggy you alright?” 

 

“Fine.” He feels himself being pulled into a sitting position, his cane is pressed back into his hands. “Where's Noctis and Prompto?” 

 

“Still don’t know.” Gladio pulls Ignis up to his feet. “But the MT’s are gone. I think it’s okay to look for them.”  

 

“Alright” The twisted stomach feeling spreads up to his chest, his heartbeat is loud in his ears, his hands feel like they're swearing beneath the gloves. 

 

His phone started chiming : 

**_Incoming call from : NOCT_ **

It said. Prompto had taken the liberty to set up his phone to read out notifications of incoming calls and texts, and for him to answer it by speaking into it. 

 

With shaking hands Ignis pulls his phone out from his back pocket. “Answer incoming call.” He says into it. 

 

**_“Ignis!”_ ** Noctis’ voice is pained and raw, like he's close to screaming.  **_“ You gotta get them to stop the train!”_ **

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

**_“Prompto he - he fell. Ardyn made me push him. Iggy I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry. “_ ** Noctis chokes out.  **_“I don't know where he is, but we can't leave him!”_ **

 

Ignis feels his heart drop into stomach. He barely composes himself as he tells Noctis to ‘ _ calm down’  _ and that  _ ‘the passengers are priority. But the minute they get to Tenebrae they'll start looking.’  _

 

He’s shaking when he hangs up the phone, 

He chokes out to Gladio what happened, and finds himself breaking down in the Shield’s arms. 

 

He's lost his home. 

His sight. 

His love. 

 

There's one thing that Ignis repeats in his head, over and over again : 

 

_ I never should have let go of Prompto’s hand.  _

  
  
  



End file.
